Problem: First consider the expression for: $1$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $1$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (5x + 1) = \color{orange}{-6(5x+1)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{-6(5x+1)}$ do? $-6(5x+1)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(5x+1)-8$.